vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shujinko
Summary Shujinko is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the main playable protagonist of the Konquest Mode. At at young age he met an ethereal spirit called Damashi, who tasked him with the important quest of gathering the six Kamidogu of Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, and Edenia. After decades as an old man, he found and placed all the Kamidogu in the Nexus, only to be greeted by Onaga, who took all the relics while revealing himself to be Damashi. After realizing what he has done, he gathered the power of many warriors in order to defeat Onaga. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Shujinko Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 65 Classification: Human, Guardian of Earthrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Power Mimicry, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Levitation, Teleportation, Ki/Energy Sensing, Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Power Absorption (Can absorb powers, but the affected still retain them) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic, Smoke Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Crystallization, Ice Weapon Creation, Air Manipulation/Generation, Absolute Zero, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Magma Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Possibly obtains these: BFR, Flight, Hair Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated many foes, easily injured Takeda and fought Champion Scorpion) | City level (Managed to beat Onaga) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to replicate Kabal speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can replicate Sub-Zero and Scorpion's spine ripping feat) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class (Shattered the six Kamidogu) Durability: Large Building level | City level Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: His two Dao swords, rope with a kunai. | Wielded the Chaosrealm dagger for some time. Intelligence: Gifted (Has decades worth of fighting experience against countless warriors) Weaknesses: His old age may or may not hinder his physical attributes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear Throw:' Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end it impales itself in its victims allowing Shujinko to pull them through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as causing a small bit of damage. Shujinko even goes as far as saying "Get over here!" when using it. *'Icy Breeze:' Shujinko can send a blast of ice towards the opponent to freeze them in place for a free hit. *'Flaming Fist:' He dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. *'Flip Scissor Kick:' Shujinko flips forwards in a circular motion, bringing his feet over his head and kicking the opponent and then landing back on his feet. *'Flying Jinko:' This move is a variation of Raiden's Flying Thunder God move in which he flies toward the opponent while emitting small shockwaves from his body and shoving the opponent for a distance. *'Bicycle Kicks:' Shujinko would fly across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. *'Slide:' Shujinko does a face first slide toward the opponent. If connected, he grabs their ankles, causing them to wobble, then bends upward and kicks them with both feet in the face, knocking the opponent down. *'Opponent Slam:' Using what telekinetic powers he has at his disposal, Shujinko would lift up and slam the opponent hard on the ground with a simple motion of the hand/arm. Key: Base | With Everyone's Powers Absorbed Gallery File:Teenager Shujinko.jpg|Teenager Shujinko. File:Adult Shujinko.jpg|Adult Shujinko. File:Current Shujinko.png|Current Timeline Shujinko. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magma Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hair Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7